Don't Call Me A Whore
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: What would have happened if Derek hadn't been such a dick to Meredith in Damage Case


**Don't Call Me A Whore: A Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Grey's Anatomy nor Patrick Dempsey belong to me

**Rating: T** (for language)

**Pairing:** Derek/Meredith

**Summary: **What if Derek hadn't been such a dick to Meredith during "Damage Case"

"_I won't get hung up,_

_Strung up on the reasons why,_

_If you knew me better,_

_Maybe you would change your mind_

_And leave it all behind_

_What's your explanation?"_

_-_**Train, **_Explanation_

Meredith followed Derek into the stairwell after finishing the exam on Marshall. Derek walked ahead of her at a brisk pace. He'd been acting like a jackass to her all day, and she was pretty sure she knew why. He saw coming down the stairs at Finn's the night before when he brought Doc in. She'd been trying to get a moment to explain things to him but he would barely even look at her.

"I never should've told you about George."

At that Derek turned his back toward the window and finally gave her a cold glance.

"No, it's fine…I'm glad I know…about him… and the vet. Who's next Alex? You really get around."

"What did you just say to me?

Meredith felt her anger rising as she climbed up the stairs to the landing where Derek stood.

"When I met you, I was done. I thought I'd met the person who I could spend the rest of my life with. I was done with all the boys and the bars and all the dad issues, who cared because I had you."

Despite her best efforts not to cry, Meredith felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"You left me. You chose Addison. And I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. And not that it's any of your business, or that I owe you any explanations but I never slept with the vet. I went with him to birth a horse and we didn't sleep together because I still have feelings for you. So you don't get to call me a whore."

Derek's expression softened but his words were still cold. "This thing with us is finished…it's over."

He didn't have the heart to look at her as he heard her whisper, "Finally."

Meredith watched him walk away and sank to the floor in the stairwell and cried.

Meredith came to her senses with someone shaking her shoulder. She was still in the stairwell where Derek had left her "Meredith, wake up! I've been paging you for ten minutes!"

_Izzy. I must have fallen asleep._

"Sorry Iz," Meredith mumbled getting to her feet and following her out of the silence of the stairwell and into the chaos of the hospital.

At the end of her twelve hour shift, Meredith was dead on her feet as she walked to her car. She unlocked it and got in the driver's seat, her right hand slipping the key in the ignition. She was about to put the car in drive when Derek's hand snaked through the open window.

"Doc misses you."

"I miss him too."

"We'll go see him together. Move over, I'll drive."

"Derek, I'm tired. I just want to go home."

"Fifteen minutes, Meredith. That's all I'm asking. It'll give us a chance to talk."

"You made it pretty clear that you were done talking to me."

"Meredith…what was I supposed to think when I saw you coming down the stairs?"

"Not that I'm a whore, if our relationship meant anything to you."

"You know it did!"

"I don't know anything anymore. Let's just go see Doc so I can go home and get some sleep. I have pre-rounds in the morning."

Meredith shifted to the passenger seat and Derek put the car in drive. There was a time, when she would have placed her hand on his thigh as he drove, but now she just stared at the road in silence.

Derek stopped the car in front of his trailer. Addison was still at the hospital but Doc came running out to meet him.

Derek turned off the car and turned toward Meredith, who was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

"Meredith…we're here. Meredith?"

She blinked into consciousness when Doc jumped through the open driver's side door and onto her lap.

"Hey, Doc, how's our good boy?"

She giggled and held up her hand as dog tried to lick her face.

Derek reached over and scratched Doc behind his ears.

"C'mon Doc let's go inside."

Doc jumped out the same way he'd come in and sat in front of the trailer as if he was waiting for something.

"I should get home. I have…"

"Pre-rounds…" Derek interrupted as he got out of the car and shut the door.

Meredith moved into the driver's seat as she realized that Derek was still standing beside the car.

"Meredith?"

Before she knew what was happening, Derek's lips were on hers.

She pulled away and tried in vain to catch her breath.

"What?"

"You're not a whore."

_Finis_


End file.
